Top Percentage
by The Derpy Bulbasaur
Summary: We all know about Youngster Joey and his Rattata, but there's more to his story than you'd think. Follow Joey and his trusty Rattata as they start a seemingly normal journey with a couple of... interesting twists. Accepting OCs through PM only. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Aw yeah, my first fanfic. :D**

**Please tell me what you think! I'm new to this… D;**

**Enjoy, everyone~**

* * *

><p>It usually didn't take much for Joey to wake up.<p>

But today, he just didn't want to get up.

Today, of all days, was _the_ day. The day that Joey could go on his adventure and become the greatest trainer ever. It was the very day he lived for, and now… it was being taken away from him.

"Just my luck," he muttered, ignoring his father's calls downstairs.

"Joseph! Please, come down here!"

Joey shut his eyes as tightly as he possibly could, covering himself with his blanket and curling into a ball. It seemed like he waited a million years when he finally heard his father's voice again.

"Fine, if you won't come down, I'm comin' up!"

Joey held back a sigh, squeezing his shut eyes even more. When the door opened, he braced himself for what would come next. His father threw the covers off of Joey and shook him awake. Joey quickly opened his eyes, his vision blurred and black spots everywhere. He turned his head towards his father's and blinked innocently up at him. His father sighed, and handed him a small red and white ball.

"Take it, alright? Just…" he sighed, and shrugged slightly. "Take care of him… and have fun…"

Joey stared up at his father stupidly, waiting for his dad to laugh and yell, "Jay-kay, jay-kay!" But, it didn't come. His eyes slid down to gaze at the Pokéball. He was just about to press the button on the center when his father stopped him.

"Uh, how about you wait until you're outside?" he suggested, a bit of a nervous look on his face.

Joey nodded once, and jumped off of his bed, waiting patiently for his father to leave the room before going into an excited frenzy.

"WOOO! YEAH! I GOT A NEW POKÉMON," he shouted, skipping around the room and holding his Pokéball proudly to the sky.

He paused abruptly when he heard a slight chuckling noise on the other side of the door. He fluhed red, and set his Pokéball down, running towards the door and banging on it.

"Dad, leave me alone," Joey complained, crossing his arms angrily. His father didn't reply, but Joey heard the sound of footfalls fading away and sighed in relief. Once he was sure his dad was gone, he ran over to a box on his desk and pulled out the Trainer Card he's received a few days back. Then, he turned to his Pokéball and placed it, along with the card, on top of a shelf. As quickly as he could, he changed into the most comfortable clothes he could find, packed his bag, shoved a cap onto his head, grabbed his things, and headed out of his room.

He was only halfway down the stairs when he realized that something was very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. -.- This'll get better, really!<strong>

**I'd love it if you guys could review! Just tell me what you think of it so far! I know it's probably dull, but it'll get exciting… Probably.**

**Anyways, here's the OC form. PLEASE PM me your submission!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Appearance: (Make this longer than a sentence, please…)**

**Personality: (Okay, I want a WHOLE paragraph for this. And try to not make a Sue.)**

**Occupation:**

**Pokémon: (Kanto and Jhoto native Pokémon ONLY, please. And if you're submitting a travelling companion, you might want to specify which Pokémon you will eventually catch. No Pseudos, please!)**

**Role: (So far, we have Travelling companions, Rivals, Friends, Villians, and Team Rocket members.)**


	2. Ch 1 Top Percentage, You Say?

**_Sorry this is so darn late! I'm a failure, I know. T.T_**

**_It's a long story, but my flash drive isn't with me for now and my chapters are all in there. (MY computer has no Microsoft Word.)_**

**_Anyways, here we go. Thanks to everyone who submitted and reviewed! I'm glad that crap intro was at least a little bit good~_**

* * *

><p>"Uh, dad?"<p>

Joey ran down the rest of the stairs, jumping off the last three just because he could. He looked around worriedly, not seeing his dad anywhere in sight. He checked the living room, the kitchen, and even knocked on the downstairs bathroom but no response. Letting out an impatient sigh, Joey wandered out of the house and took a look at the Pokeball that entrapped his mystery Pokemon, wondering if this was a good time to release it.

Thinking it over for a while, he decided on yes and threw his Pokeball at the ground, watching the scene with shining brown eyes. He watched as the red light revealed a...

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"It's a Rattata..."

I whirled around, and sighed. It was my dad, making his way towards me nervously. Of course, the man was hiding from Joey. He didn't want to be around when he figured out what he'd gotten as a partner.

But just then, his dad had gotten an idea.

"Why... Did you get me a... Rattata...?" Joey muttered slowly, watching the young Pokemon run around his feet, head pointed towards the sky.

His dad shook his head slightly, rubbing the back of his head with a grin. "Well, you see... You have a very special Rattata."

"... Special?" Joey asked, his eye widening.

"Yes," he continued, "he's actually a very advanced Rattata, one of the best of the best. You're lucky to have him, you know."

Joey looked away from his new Rattata and stared up at his dad, his eyes shining again and a huge grin on his face. His father smiled back, congratulating himself on how fast he could bluff. Of course, he did feel bad, but it was only something he had to do if he wanted his only child to be happy.

"So that means," Joey said mostly to himself, "my Rattata's like, in the top percentage of _all_ of them?"

"Uh, sure," his father confirmed, slightly confused.

At this, Joey jumped into the air with a yell of joy. He bent down to pick up his Rattata, who was now squirming around in the dirt. He brushed the dirt off the Pokemon's purple fur and waved at his dad.

"Yo, thanks a whole lot, dad!" Joey called, grinning broadly, "I'm off now though, I'll visit soon!"

Joey's father blinked confusedly, but waved him off with a small smile.

He could only hope that Joey's gullibility wore off with age.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Joey was bored.<p>

He had spent the entire day wading through tall grass, defeating the hordes of wild Pokemon living in it. He hadn't found a single trainer to battle all day, not even once. His Pokegear's clock now read 5:30, and he could only pray to Arceus that a trainer would come his way before he and Rattata (who still had no nickname) went to sleep. Heck, he hadn't made it very far at all, thanks to all of the wild Pokemon.

Joey was just wondering how in the world he could deal with sleeping in the middle of a route with no tent or sleeping bag when he heard a loud crunching sound. He glanced at Rattata, who was opening up his tired eyes from his spot next to him. His eyes lift his Pokemon and slid to the left, where he saw a small figure wandering about with a Pokemon right alongside. He held his breath as the figure made its way closer, making loud crunching sounds when they stepped on the dry, fallen leaves.

He got up from his spot under a tree and watched, the figure no longer a silhouette. It was a girl, to his surprise, with two pigtails and a big poofy hat, along with some strange getup, consisting of overalls and long socks. He looked down at his own plain yellow t-shirt and sighed, wondering why ha didn't get something more stylish. He eventually realized what he was thinking about and shook the thought away, just as the girl passed by with her Cyndaquil.

"Hey, you!" Joey called, "how about a battle?"

The girl turned around, an eyebrow raised, and walked over to him. He grinned at her and held out his hand.

"My name's Joey!" he said brightly, "what's yours?"

"My name?" she paused to shake his hand, "It's Lyra."

"Well, nice to meet you, Lyra, " Joey said with a nod. "So, about that battle..."

Lyra nodded enthusiastically, "I could go for one, sure."

"All right! It's a battle then!"

Rattata hopped up from his spot and bounded over to us, glancing at the Cyndaquil in front of Lyra.

"Okay," Joey said, "you can go first."

"Alrighty then," she said with a huge grin, "Cyndaquil, Ember!"

Joey's eyes widened as a huge blast of fire was sent from that tiny little Pokemon, hitting Rattata dead-on.

Maybe he wasn't so ready for this battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wonder how THIS is going to end... xD<em>**

**_This was longer, yay! My chapters usually aren't very long, are they... _**

**_Until next time~_**


End file.
